Multi-terminal connector blocks of the type to which the present invention relates are not new per se. Terminal block assemblies are usually used to connect circuit boards and in these applications, the base of the terminal block housing is placed on the circuit board and the terminal pins extending from the base are inserted into complementary openings in the circuit board and soldered in place. In some of these block assemblies, the first row of terminals is located directly above the base so that the terminal pins do not need to be very long. However, the second row of terminals is located at a predetermined height above the circuit board, usually at a distance corresponding to the height of the first row. Consequently, the terminal pins of the second row must be long enough to establish the connecting link between the circuit board and the terminals of the second row.
An example of a prior art block assembly is shown in German Registered Design 90-15,744 wherein the binding posts are arranged in two rows of terminals which are offset like stairs in order to conserve space. In accordance with the design shown in this German Registered Design, each row of terminals has its own separate housing and the housing of the two rows are of identical design. The terminals are inserted into the housing from the front in the feed direction of the lead wires. The housing for the second row of terminals is seated on a spacer block which is located behind the housing of the first row as viewed from the insertion direction and which supports the housing of the second row. The terminal pins of the terminals of the second row are inserted through holes in the spacer block so that the spacer block holds and positions the terminal pins.
One of the shortcomings of this prior art arrangement is that the additional spacer block means that the terminal block requires the use of many materials. Further, the need for two separate housings, one for each row of terminal blocks and the use of the additional spacer blocks compounds the complexity in terms of assembly of this prior art terminal block.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.